The invention relates generally to a removable, collapsible and portable window porch enclosure for animal pets adapted to interfit within, project from and extend the opening of a standard window, and more specifically to a type of porch having interchangable panels forming part of the side, rear and top walls for adaptation to external weather and atmospheric conditions, and wherein said device is capable of use for animal transportation.
The field of art which applicant's invention is related to includes collapsible animal houses and window case structures for plants and animals in the following classes and subclasses:
Class 119, subclasses 17, 15, 19, PA1 Class 52, subclass 29, PA1 Class 47, subclasses 39, 40.
The following U.S. patents deemed most relevant and reviewed are:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,155; 2,932,279; 2,954,007; 3,593,463; 3,698,143; 4,023,306.
None of above patents discloses the pet porch of applicant, the novel features of which include a knockdown or collapsible and portable enclosure adapted (1) to interfit within and project from the opening of a standard window; (2) to be removable by attaching means carried by the porch parts; (3) to be provided with interchangable panels in the wall portions for meeting external weather conditions; (4) to serve as a means for pet transportation.